


Unrequited?

by Kiros_Odyessy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Reader Insert, Unrequited Love, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: The reader is harbouring a crush on The Doctor but she sure that The Timelord doesn't love her back.





	Unrequited?

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot from my Tumblr. I'm moving all my work over to here.

Another yawn escaped through your lip as you tiredly blinked at The Doctor’s unmoving back.   
“Go to sleep, [Y/N].” The Doctor sternly ordered you for the third time that night. You said up straighter in the small armchair and shook your head a little, a vain attempt to stay awake.  
“I’m not tired.” You unconvincingly lied, in a somewhat forced upbeat voice. The Doctor placed his piece of chalk down as turned to you for the first time in three hours. You ducked your head a little at his piercing stare, a blush forming on your cheeks already.   
“You have been yawning for the last hour.” He pointed out, dusting his chalk cover hands on the back of his coat. You rolled your eyes, knowing full well he was going to have hand prints on his back now.   
“Okay, I am a little tired.” You confessed, The Doctor opened his mouth again to speak. “But, I’m staying awake.” The Doctor instantly closed his mouth, a deep scowl on his features. He turned sharply, his back facing you, and walked back to the black board. You stifled a laugh as you noticed the two hand prints on his coat, you knew were going to be there.   
“Something funny?” The Doctor called out. You quickly cut of your laughter, not wanting him to discover the stains. If he knew they were there he’d take his coat of and that would be terribly unfortunate for you. You adored the way he looked in that velvet coat. Your eyes gazed up the back of his thin form, across his pointed shoulders before settling on his long, fluffy light hair. A small, tender smile making its way onto your lips, you truely did love this man.   
“What is it?” The Doctor snapped breaking you from your gaze as you jumped in your seat. He was now facing you and you could clearly see his face, he didn’t look very happy with you at all. The glare he was sending you shouldnt have given you butterflies but just seeing his face made you happy.   
“Pardon?” You blurted out. The man in front of you sighed in frustration as he rubbed his face harshly.   
“Why do you keep staring?” He snapped again. You sat up straighter, unsure why he was so angry.   
“You just have chalk on your back.” You mumbled out, getting a tad bit mad at him for the way he was acting.   
“And what about every other night?” He yelled as he threw his long arms out in anger. You were really caught of guard by his aggressive nature right now, you stood up from you seat and glance at the stairs leading down towards the console.   
“What’s wrong?” You tenderly asked, trying and failing to defuse the situation.   
“You!” He growled out as he tugged his hair a little. “Every night you spend on the T.A.R.D.I.S you force yourself to stay awake! Every single time, you’ll do it till you fall asleep.” He started to pace, hands behind his back as he thought out loud.   
“What about you? You don’t sleep either.” You blurted out, not wanting to encourage this odd fight but also wanting to draw the attention away from your stalkerish behaviour.   
“I sleep when I need it, unlike you.” He snapped back, not missing a beat. “You don’t even do anything but watch me when your tired.” His pacing suddenly stopped, he turned towards you and started to stare.   
You saw a small glint in his eye and you started to panic, you knew that look, it was his investigation look. He started to slowly walk towards you with a look of deep concretration in his eyes. You felt yourself getting flustered under his gaze and it made you squirm.   
“Why do you insist on staying awake just to watch me?” He mumbled out, you guessed the question was rhetorical because he didn’t wait for you to answer before he started to monologue as he circled you.   
“You’ll stay awake for hours on end untill your body gives out to watch me, no matter what activity I’ll be doing. Most things I do require my full concerntration, meaning we don’t actually speak at all. Why? Why, do you act so strangely? Is it a type of god complex towards me? Humans have such tiny brain and I know it’s hard for them to wrap their heads around time travel and Time Lords. No, that can’t be right, [Y/N] has been travelling with me for almost a human year, she’s used to it by now!”   
You squirmed under his gaze, absolutely suffering. You loved his attention, you craved it but this, this was too much and you were starting to fall apart. He was quickly eliminating reasons for your late nights with him and it wouldn’t be long before he realised your feelings.   
“I can just stop, if it bothers you that much?” You muttered out. The Doctor paused as he stared at you, fulling taking in your appearance. His eyes danced over your blushed features as his eyes zoned in on you quick light breaths.   
“You’re blushing.” He pointed out in confusion, you gasped in shock, covering your face quickly. The Doctor quickly rushed towards you standing awfully close, he tenderly placed his soft hands over yours and pryed them away. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as he leaned in towards your face, was he going to kiss you? You licked your lips as your [E/C] eyes drifted towards his thin lips.   
“You’re blushed darken, the closer I got.” He suddenly spoke, breaking you out of your trance. “Pupils dialated, pulse picked up.” He whispered as he gripped you hand a little tighter, fingers pressing into your pulse point. “Subject subconscious licked lips, a human tell tale trait for affection.” Your heart dropped as he started to work out your crush, what hurt more was that he was treating you as an experiment.   
“Doctor, please.” You whispered as you tried to release yourself from his grip. He continued to list facts about your behaviour towards him as tears started to well in your eyes.   
“Conclusion, [Y/N] is in love with me…” he finally finished, trailing off as his eyes widen. He let go off your hands in shocked and back up, creating as much distance between the two of you as possible. The stabbing pain in your heart got worse at his obvious repulsion towards your feelings.   
“Do you love me, [Y/N]?” The Doctor Whispered.   
“Goodnight Doctor.” You rushed out as tears started to fall freely from your eyes. You quickly pushed pasted him and ran down the stairs as quick as possible, trying to get away from him.   
You ran towards your room, finding it suprisenly quicker than you expected. You sent a silent thank you to the T.A.R.D.I.S for helping you to your room. Once inside you slammed the door shut, hand hovering over the lock before deciding against it. The Doctor might was to talk to you, so you left it unlocked and threw yourself onto the bed. You laid still as you strained your ears, waiting to hear the familiar sound of The Doctors footsteps but they never came, you eventually drifted off to sleep.   
…

You awoke with a startle as the T.A.R.D.I.S violently shook. Sitting up you took in your surroundings, you were in the T.A.R.D.I.S’ guest room that you have claimed as your own. Your memory of last night was hazy as you desperately tried to think of how you got in here. You stood up in confusion about to seek out The Doctor when it all suddenly hit you.  
You remembered The Doctors piercing blue eyes as he evaluated you. The way he discovered the feelings you had hidden for months in less than 5 minutes just because he was curious. A fierce blush burned across your cheeks as you warily eyed the bedroom door. The Doctor was out there somewhere and he knew you loved him, you gulped nervously as you thought about staying in bed today.   
“No, I can’t hide from him in his own house, Uh, ship.” You corrected yourself, if you really needed to hide away from the man it was best you did it in your own house and time. You breathed in and out deeply as you hyped yourself up to open the door and face the one you loved.   
With all the confidence you could possible muster after last night, you pressed the button at the side of the door to open it. The hallway was quiet which was a huge relief for your nervous self. You continued to walk towards the console room, hyper aware of your surroundings, straining all your senses to try and locate The Doctor, you didn’t have to wait long as you heard his tell tale mumbles come from The Console room.   
You reached the end of the corridor and decided to just assist the situation, The Doctor was running around the console pushing buttons and pulling levels, just general attempting to fly the T.A.R.D.I.S. You smiled softly to yourself at his cute face of concentration, those damn eyebrows too. Suddenly The Doctors back straighting and a look on confusion crossed his aged features, he looked around himself briefly before looking up and making eye contact with you.   
You gasped lightly at his intense stare, so many emotions running through his steel blue eyes. You were unsure if it was your imagination or the slight telepathic link The Doctor often gave off, but you suddenly felt like crying. So many raw emotions hit you at one, Worry, Protectiveness, happiness, sadness, fear, hope and love. A single tear slipped down your cheek, you hastily wiped at it, not wanting him to see it but it was too late. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the small tear that escaped your eyes and like a faucet get turned off, the emotions were gone. The Doctors eyes didn’t bleed his emotions like they just did, they were cold and stoic, he had put his walls back up.  
You wiped your eyes and walked into the console room, if The Doctor was going to hide his emotions and pretend that theirs nothing here between us, then so will you.   
“Morning, Doctor!” You chirped happily, walking straight up to the console as if non of that just happened. The Doctor look completely startled by your sudden out burst of cheerfulness, what ever he expected this certainly wasn’t it. You walked up to the small seat near the console and sat down, crossing your legs.   
The Doctor furrowed his brows in confusion as he stared at you. His mouth opened slightly as he took a step towards you, something cut him off through as he screwed up his face and turned towards the console.   
“So, [Y/N], where do you want to go today?”He cheered as he geastured towards the T.A.R.D.I.S’ console. “Anywhere in time and space?” He turned giving you a grin. A frown appeared on your lips as you took in his smile, it was there but it didn’t quite reach his lips, he was faking it.   
“What?” The Doctor asked suddenly his facade dropping as he stood up straight and gave you that confused look again.   
“Doctor, don’t strain yourself trying to act normal.” You snapped as you crossed your arms. The Doctor look bewildered at your sudden outburst before his own face set into a frown.   
“You are one to talk [Prefered Title] [L/N]!”he snapped. This made you perk up, was he seriously trying to put the blame on you.   
“What is that suppose to mean?” You growled as you stood up from your seat and strutted over to the Timelord. He had the advantage of height but that was not going to stop you from giving him a piece of your mind.   
“You declare you “love” me a few hours ago but act like it’s nothing now.” He taunted, putting emphasis on the word love. You heart clenched at the teasing tone he made when referring to your feelings, it hurt that he didn’t take them seriously.   
“First of all, I never declare my love for you, you assu-“   
“Well you might of well had declare it with how obvious you made it.” He interrupt nonchalantly. You felt you face blush, embarrassed. You tighten you fist, digging your nails into your palms trying to calm down.   
“Secondly, YOU started this closing off bullshit!”   
“Language.” He snapped again, you growled in frustration. He was literally impossible to deal with.   
“Are you going to ignore what happened this morning!” You screamed, tear now gather in your [E/C] eyes, threatening to fall. “I felt it Doctor, I felt everything” you cried.   
The Doctors face went cold and for once you couldn’t read him. You walked up to the Alien, tears slipping down your cheeks, but he told a step back, away from you and turning his back.  
“I felt the happinesses when you saw me and the fear, the love.” You whispered, but The Doctor didn’t react, he just stood leaning against the console.  
“Doctor.” You whispered again, nothing. Anger, frustration and hurt that had been building up inside you suddenly exploded.   
“Doctor I know you love me too! So why are you doing this?” You yelled, desperate for him to answer you. Suddenly he spun around sharply his face absolutely murderous.   
“Love you?” He cackled, “I don’t love you, [Y/N]!” You heart shattered into a million pieces.  
“But, I felt your emotions.” You weakly tried to defend your statement, all the fight in you had vanished the same time your heart did.   
“You felt my emotion, yes, but no one said they were for you.” He snapped, turning his back towards you again as he paced. “I’m over 2000 years old, I have been in love many time with many people I have lost. I was thinking of them.” He said as he turned towards you once more. “Not you.”   
Tears fell freely from your eyes now, leaving hot trails of sorrow down your face. The Doctors hard exterior broke briefly as he watched you break down but he was just as quick to rebuild those walls.   
“I think I’d like to go home now.” You bravely said, choking back on your sobs to try to appear more confident. The Doctor was silent before he started to fiddle with the console.   
“Very well.” The T.A.R.D.I.S came to life as she started to wheeze the beautiful sound as she travelled through time and space. Everything suddenly stop and you knew this was it for you.   
The Doctor faced the exist doors and clicked his fingers. The doors opening at his command revealing your living room just they way you left it a year ago.   
“15th August, 2018, the same day you left, give or take a few hours.” You ignored him as you wiped the tears from his eyes and started towards the T.A.R.D.I.S hallway.   
“I’ll give you a few days, well you’ll have a few days to calm down an- wait where are you going?” The Doctor asked as he watched you disappear down the hallway. You ignored him as you keep walking towards your bedroom. The Doctor followed you curious as to what you were doing.   
Once in your room you immediately started to pack your things. You felt The Doctor’s presence at the door and his eyes watching you intently.  
“Your allowed to leave your things on the T.A.R.D.I.S.” He gently spoke, “so everything’s already set up when you get back.”   
“I’m not coming back, Doctor.” You sighed as you gathered the last of your things and faces him.   
“What?” The Doctor chocked out, you looked him in the eyes and were surprised to see pain.   
“I can’t stay here.” You whispered as you avoided eye contact. “Sorry.” With that you pushed past him and ran towards the console room. You were surprised to hear footsteps right behind you, The Doctor was running too.   
“[Y/N]!” He shouted as got closer and closer. You were almost out the T.A.R.D.I.S when you felt him grab your hand and pull you back in. You stood still as you faced away from him, him still gripping your hand tightly making your stomach turn like crazy.   
“Why do you have to leave?” His voice sounded so broken, it made you want to stay. It made you want to hold him close and tell him that you’ll never leave but you knew it wouldn’t be like that, The Doctor didn’t love you. He seemed to sense your inner turmoil or perhaps it was because of the psychic link, but he spun you around to look at him as he spoke.   
“You don’t have to go, I-I love you.” He choked out, a deep blush dusting his cheeks. You felt like you had been punched in the guts, knocking the wind out of your lungs.  
“Doctor, please don’t lie to me just to convince me to stay, it’s cruel, even for your standeds.” The Doctors bashful expression was replaced by confusion.   
“What?”   
You removed her hand from his grip and left the T.A.R.D.I.S’ shutting the door behind you, hoping he’ll take the hint and leave. Instead you heard the door reopen as he followed you into your apartment.   
“Doctor, please can you ju-“ you turned around ready to convince him to leave but we’re cut of my your mouth being covered. Oh… oh! You thought as you realised that your mouth had indeed been covered but by The Doctor’s lips. You gasped breaking the short one sided kiss as you backed away from him in shock. “Why?”   
He opened his mouth before shutting it and closing his eyes instead, you were about to question him when a slightly sharp pain was felt in your temples. It felt like something was trying to pry its way inside your brain.   
“Doctor.” You panicked, squeezing your eyes shut. You felt The Doctors long, bony fingers gentlely Caress your left temple as he spoke.   
“Shh, just relax, it’s only me.”   
You relax simply at the sound of his soft voice whispering reassurance to you. Slowly the pain disappeared and was replaced by a small tingle that buzzed in you skull. You were about to ask a The Doctor what was happening when you were suddenly over run by emotions. It was like what happened earlier but extremely more intense.  
“This is everything I feel for you.” He whispered as he placed his forehead down, against yours. “I lied earlier, all of this is for you.”   
Tears slipped out your eyes at the overwhelming feeling of pure love emitting from The Timelord.   
“I love you too.” You sobbed as you threw your arms around your love. He tensed briefly before relaxing and squeezing you back.   
“Please stay.” He begged quietly into your ear.   
“For the rest of my life.”


End file.
